


Catnap

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Soothing the prince after a long day of dungeon-crawling
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Prompto Argentum & Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

The five of you climb into the car, tired and dusty after walking around in the royal tomb for hours. The sun is low on the horizon, casting golden light over the hills and valleys of Duscae. Ignis puts the top up on the Regalia, reaching over to pull the roadmap out of the glove box. He and Prompto lean in close, scouting out the nearest hotel and gas station. Gladiolus shuffles into the back seat next to you, and Noctis slides in on the other side. 

The prince sighs, head already heavy against the cool pane of glass. 

“You okay Noct?” you ask gently, reaching out to squeeze the prince’s shoulder. 

He hums lightly. “Just tired.” 

“You did really good today. We have another royal arm, and I thought our battles were well-coordinated.” 

“All thanks to Iggy’s leadership,” quips Gladio as he pulls his worn romance novel out of the backseat pocket and finds his place, tapping the clip-on light on his open shirt. 

“We all did rather well today, considering how low we are on curatives,” Ignis says as he folds the map and hands it to Prompto. “If my calculations are correct, we’re about seventy minutes out from the nearest motel.” 

“Fine by me,” says Gladio. “Could use a real shower.” 

“We don’t exactly smell like roses,” you laugh. You give Noct a small shake. “You wanna lie on my lap, Noct?” 

Noctis grunts in affirmation, so the two of you awkwardly switch positions until you’re against the door where Noctis had been before. The prince grabs a spare jacket from the floorboards and balls it up, lying face down on your wide, plush lap. He curls the rest of his body onto Gladio, who pats Noct’s hip in amusement. 

“Sleeping beauty,” Gladio chuckles as he reads. 

Noctis lazily flips him the bird as Ignis peels onto the highway. You rest one hand over the prince’s slender shoulders, letting your other hand nestle in his thick black hair. 

The prince actually whimpers as you begin to stroke and scratch softly at his scalp, and eventually, his deep breaths tell everyone that their liege has fallen asleep. 

“You spoil him,” says Prompto as he turns around and takes a picture, the bright light of the flash temporarily blinding everyone. 

“Thanks, didn’t need my eyes anyway,” says Gladio as he pushes thick fingers into his eyelids. 

“Sorry big guy, but Noct looks so cute, I couldn’t resist!” 

Gladio snorts. 

You shrug. “He’s royalty, it’s okay to spoil him every now and then.” 

Prompto pouts, the dim light from Gladio’s jacket casting shadows over Prompto’s handsome, freckled features. “You think I could get some of those head scritches when we get to the motel?” 

Gladio rolls his eyes but you just laugh, continuing your ministrations in Noct’s silky hair. “Hey, I have two hands, don’t I?” 

“ _Score_ ,” says Prompto as he turns around and folds his arms, leaning his own head against the window to doze.


End file.
